1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments described herein relate generally to card readers in electronic devices and, more particularly, to a card reader capable of accommodating electronic cards such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, a memory card, or both a SIM card and a memory card.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electronic devices such as cellular phones generally employ subscriber identity modules (SIMs) to store information pertaining to particular user accounts associated with particular devices. Some information stored on a SIM is used by a communication network to configure and control user access through the communication network. Other information can be collected from the electronic device (e.g., in the form of digital photos from a camera connected to the device) and stored on the SIM. However, SIMS are generally limited in the amount of data that can be stored thereon. Because additional storage space is often desired, secondary memory devices such as secure device (SD) cards are used in conjunction with the SIMs.